Strawberry Panic
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: "After this battle is over I will slowly and carefully immerse you in terror. It will be a terror so great that it will make you think of this battle as a pleasant memory." These spoken words, Kurosaki Ichigo never heard when he left Hueco Mundo behind to fight and protect Karakura Town. But now he is about to live through a deranged Kurostuchi Mayuri's will to keep them. Fem/Ichi.
1. Prologue: Immersed in Terror

I know that this chapter is much shorter than any of the stories I have written before, and I know that it raises a lot of questions. But my honeys, please remember that this is _only_ the prologue! The introduction to what's to come in this story, and I've _always_ wanted to write something completely different than I have ever tried before, especially since I'm not putting so much pressure on myself to produce a 8000 + word chapters first.

This is totally different to _anything_ that I have ever written before, I have _never _written a Fem/Ichi before and I have also never written a story without a true set pairing or whether this will turn into Het or Yuri. So this is just a friendly warning before hand for those who will be reading this.

Some **warnings**, please **heed **them now before reading! This story's main pairing, I haven't decided on it yet, so it's still undetermined, but I have an idea for where I want this to go. Also this story will include **Gender Bender**, meaning that a male is going to be turned into a female. If that puts you off then please do not read any further. There is also violence, torture**.** This story is rated T for now, but I am sure that much later I will be changing it to M as there will be lemons later on when I've decided what I wanted to do.

For those who are still willing to remain, please enjoy this little introduction. The next part, Chapter 1 will be posted in the next few days. If I don't update Daddy's Little Demon first. For now though, please enjoy.

I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Immersed in Terror**

Shuttered away in a small prison cell; buried deep within the ruined remains of Hueco Mundo's once magnificent Las Noches. An indistinguishable form, bathed eternally in the Hollow realm's everlasting night, was stirring fearfully at footsteps rushing across the stone floor outside of the little place of horror they found themselves captive in. An icy cold wind, sneaking inside from the outside world, was tugging whimsically at a sprawl of messy orange locks that feathered across pale cheeks and traced softly down the back of dainty neck to brush against the top of a light blue shirt collar. Large chocolate brown orbs, dulled and dazed with uncontainable pain and fear, fluttered open absently at the small flicker of light that was spilling inside from a barred window situated high upon the wall of the small room. Letting inside the soft silvery rays from the eternal crescent moon that was carved upon a despairing night sky.

A soft whimper of fear spilled past lush, strawberry red lips unbidden of the owner's command. Bringing forth a deep and insatiable darkness that was beginning to creep into the edges of a fast darkening vision. The touch of dizzying, pained, sensations racing across tanned skin far too overwhelming to hold back anymore as fathomless brown eyes dazedly observed the subtle drip, drip of blood that was tracing against the skin a pale neck at the pull of gravity with a strange sense of detachment. Groaning softly as the small rivulets of sickening red that trailed in a tickling touch across the curve of two full breasts before they stained the edge of _her_ light blue shirt in an undeniable brush of bloody crimson.

The stain had only been growing larger and larger the more that time passed since she had been returned here; but luckily the blood seemed to be slowing to a stop now. As all her clothes, though, dirt and filth was beginning to adhere to the surface irreversibly. Her once flawless skin darkened with dust and grime, little cuts and bruises as it tainted dark black jeans and a shirt in rips and smears of blood the more that_ that_ demon decided to drag her into his labs for experiments. An undeniable curse of frustration left strawberry red lips as curving thighs shifted painfully to gain a better position upon the floor that she was forced to sit upon. One Kurosaki Ichigo tugging uselessly at the restraints that was clamped around her wrists and pinned her to the wall rather painfully.

She was forced to remind herself, in a touch of lingering sorrow and loss, for the thousandth time that the pronoun '_he'_ that she had always attached to herself before was no longer plausible in this situation. After all, it had only taken a single instant for her entire life to be changed deeply and irrevocably by the cruel hands of an insane scientist with a _very_ dangerous idea. And now...it was almost as if the first seventeen years of_ his_ existence had become _hers_ instead. Something so completely mind bending that it shouldn't even be possible, but sadly it was.

There was no _he_ to attach to _her_ life anymore.

The past had been completely erased. For in the minds of others _that_ Ichigo no longer existed. Only in her mind, where the memories of what had happened lived and she knew the truth, there lived the past existence of her being...the male part of her. Because _surely_ no one would ever believe that _they_ had _ever_ been the same person. There was no denying that the broken being kept captive and barely alive in this cell was a _woman_. The curve of her hips, the voluptuous size of her breasts, the softened cheekbones and dainty features that kept haunted brown eyes alive but seriously dulled behind a sprawl of messy and spiky orange locks...it all remained facts. Not a single trace of her previous identity existed within her anymore, not even the stubborn pride and protectiveness that had once kept pushing her further and further into the heights of power more than any other emotion ever had. And further than any Shinigami had dared to reach before...

She had nothing. There was no Kurosaki Ichigo, the only son and eldest child of Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki anymore...only _her_, Ichigo, the unwilling victim of a deranged scientist that was out for revenge and twisted experiments. And all in search of recreating the power that _he_ had wielded against one of _the_ most powerful enemies Soul Society had ever faced. The power that Kurotsuchi Mayuri now sought to recreate, and he had succeeded too without even knowing it. The one that had captured her in the middle of the night, dragged her into a world of utter terror and pain in this godforsaken plane had successfully reborn that power deep inside of her soul. But not without heavy consequences to his actions.

He had said after all, quite happily, when she had come to in this world that such power should not be wasted...especially when it was borne within the soul of woman:

_'Did you know, Kurosaki Ichigo, that Shinigami woman have a greater ability to bear immense power than their male counterparts?'_ Kurotsuchi Mayuri had said, mere moments after having made the powerless Ichigo able to see the world around her again and consequently able to comprehend the betrayal of the one who had taken her captive. _'In soul form, their entire being becomes more flexible and is easily manipulated by outside sources. To recreate the power you wielded against Aizen for my use we're going to have to change your form both internally and externally. But it's not so bad, the pain may be excruciating but I always said that a woman's screams are so much more arousing than any male's ever could be.'_ In those few moments, where Ichigo had barely even been able to comprehend what was happening around her, still far too dizzy to pay any attention, she had been left cringing at the sickening touch to her cheek that he had traced.

_'Take a good look at you as you are now, because after this...you will never be able to change back.'_ After that, the orangette had remembered nothin but little bits and pieces of excruciating torture, foreign injections of searingly painful liquids that came in a range of differing colours and overwhelmingly painful brushes of reiatsu from both Shinigami and Hollows counterparts alike..._all_ seeking to tear her to pieces the more that she was exposed to it. She had barely even been conscious for half of it, but knowing what had probably transpired, Ichigo was sure that her captor had gotten more than just a bit of satisfaction through all the screams that had been tugged unbidden of her permission, from her very throat.

That had been many days, probably even _weeks_ ago. She didn't know...time here moved differently than it did in the outside world, events and things blurred into an indiscernible transcendence that couldn't be measured. Now, everything just distorted into one seamless night of sheer and utter terror that couldn't be contained. Something that the older Shinigami had made sure he kept his word to. And after the bastard had so lovingly claimed that he would bathe her in such terror that the pain from her fight against Aizen and losing her Shinigami powers would be nothing more than a pleasant memory to her soul, and compared to this... the_ psychological_, the _physical_ and the _emotional_ torture...it wouldn't be long untill Ichigo broke completely and agreed with him.

There was only so much that was keeping her together now, and slowly but surely that was also slipping away from her fingertips the more that time seemed to pass.

According to the one that she now bore within her soul, the being that was almost like Zangetsu had once been to her: _Mugetsu, _according to _her_, if Ichigo was to be removed from the shell of her body now, she would die within minutes. Her power wasn't stabilized yet, her very being still drawn between the two opposites of her soul that was seeking to completely consume her from the inside out should it_ ever_ be exposed beyond the shell of her body that was somehow keeping her soul contained and stable. The sheer quantity of indiscernible power was there within her though, the sheer overwhelming sense of it still remained captive in her soul but with no way to use it against her enemies.

The only good thing that came out of this was that so far no one knew of it. Just like before, no one but she herself was able sense it as her soul stood on an entirely different plane than everyone else around her. But that also brought to light a different sorrow, the fact that Ichigo was now totally alone in this world. No family, no friends...there was only the haunting shadows, the newly awakened companion resting within her soul and her own fears in this cell as her everlasting companions. Even though she could still hear the screams from other captives sometimes, sense their fear as much as hers and shamefully breathe a sigh of relief when her tormentor disappeared back into his labs with someone else, there was little but small reprieve to be found in rest.

For Ichigo _knew_, because her strength was indiscernible within her body, she would be labelled as a failure any day now. The fact leaving behind only a strange sense of detachment that swam through her veins headily; especially when Ichigo knew that death was awaiting her on the outside...when even the smallest spark of hope sought to keep her alive within these walls. In these dark and dank cells, where nothing but nightmares remained for her, Ichigo didn't want to die. She would _not_ give up! Not here...she wanted to see her family at least one last time. Something she would make sure of and if she could _ever_ manage it...she would violently tear to pieces the one who had done this to her.

Her anger and hate had only grown since the instant she had been able to discern her enemies, but so had her fears...something that had never affected her before. Something that kept Ichigo back from fighting against her restraints and captors now, even with the power that streaked so overwhelmingly beneath the surface of her skin without anyone's knowledge yet. The mere reminder of what had been done, what_ that_ man was capable of...it was enough to send a shudder down her spine as she whimpered softly. Her head falling painfully back against the wall as a touch of doubt began entering her heart to cloud across her already tear blurred vision...

_Hush your fears, Ichigo...I'm right here. You are not as alone as you think. _A soothing female voice whispered within her mind suddenly, the tone and pitch creating a lulling melody that reverberated through her very heart as Ichigo almost instantly felt both the pain that had been building through her entire being still and her heart slowing to a more natural rhythm. The foreign but all together welcoming sensation of her newly reawakened powers seeking to pull her into unconsciousness so that her wounds could start to heal once more, filled her up and started dragging her consciousness backwards towards and an unwavering oblivion of darkness and promised sleep. But instead, a bitter chuckle escaped strawberry red lips as a pink tongue briefly swiped across their surface, grimacing at the taste of blood that touched her tongue.

Today it seemed that her tormentor had been far more interested in making her scream. He hadn't succeeded much despite the pain he had gifted her, but her body_ was _suffering for it instead. Everything seemed to be blurring in and out of existence around her, a touch of frustrated tears streaking down pale cheeks as undeniable pain and exhaustion began creeping into her veins. She shifted on the cell floor again, resting her temple against the wall as she tried to allow the soft, gentle brushes of reiatsu streaking beneath her skin to sooth away her fears and pain in a way that Ichigo had only ever known Mugetsu was able to do.

_I'm right here_... That soothing voice whispered again and this time, Ichigo obeyed her calls to rest. But even then, as the orangette closed her brown eyes, she strangely felt a small sense of comfort creeping into her very soul from the one that was tied to her. She was struggling valiantly against the tug of fatigue that was pulling her into an oblivion of eternal darkness. Ichigo didn't want to make herself any more vulnerable than she already was. But it was difficult, she could feel Mugetsu calling out to her, the transcendent being's mere presence seeking to sooth away the discomfort present within Ichigo's soul as the only one that kept her sane through this was pulling her body into a forcible rest that could rebuild her strength and resolve to attempt to survive another day...even if it was only to see her family one more time before she would disappear into a world of despair again.

'I know.' Ichigo returned eventually, her tensed muscles relaxing only minutely as her brown eyes flickered restlessly behind her closed eyelids. Just this once, Ichigo wanted to find some comfort for her fears...to wind herself up in a familiar embrace that would rebuild the resolve she was losing the more that time passed. She wanted to return to the unshakable foundations of her Inner World.

'I'm coming, Mugetsu...wait for me...' She whispered softly, a hauntingly beautiful tone drifting past her lips that was so unlike the voice that had graced her before...but even in this dark cell of hatred and despair, Ichigo could find a little peace and rest for her weariness and if she could comfort the soul crying out within her, to sooth away Mugetsu's own fears that neither of them will live much longer...then everything would be alright...if only for a little while.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Please leave me a little review if you enjoyed this story, I'd be very grateful for it and please look forward to the next chapter. It'll be up soon. Any flames will be ignored and used to heat my hot chocolate tonight.

For now though, I'm off for a nice bath before starting on the rest of this.

Ja Ne

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Chapter 1: Rediscovering Consolation

Yay! It's finally done! I know that this story's chapters are a lot shorter than the ones that I usually write but I find that pushing more into it now will only confuse my readers. It is after all my first try at a story like this, especially with the subtle elements of Yuri that I've managed to work into this chapter.

That also spells a warning, I will be describing Ichigo's relationship with Mugetsu now as **intimate on a platonic** sense, whether I will expand on that or turn this into Het, I do not know. But I'm still stuck on the pairing. I've always wanted to write a Shiro x Ichigo het pairing but then I'll have to bring him in again as Zangetsu.

Oh, goody! I can't wait. Ok, that's it. This story will officially be **Shirosaki Hichigo x Kurosaki Ichigo**...with some small elements of Yuri between Mugetsu and Ichigo, but **only **in a sense of comfort and platonic way.

Also, Mugetsu will become a real character in this story, she will be separated from Ichigo in the next few chapters. But we'll leave that part for later, I don't want to give my plot away. This story is way too much fun to write.

Anyhow, please enjoy. And I apologize for the first part, some might not like it. But you have been warned before. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rediscovering Consolation**

The gentle currents of still water, consuming the majority of a peculiar Inner World in an ocean of despair, tugged softly at floating messy orange locks as subtly hazed brown orbs observed the spread of Karakura Town, _no_ the outline of her_ home_, present in front of her. Ichigo's erratically beating heart instinctively seeking out the one tied to her soul as she frantically scanned the water filled horizon before her carefully for any sign of her Zanpactō counterpart. She was shivering at the cold sensations seeping into her skin, chasing an uneasy fire through her limbs as she desperately tried to hold back the brush of a painful headache skittering across her forehead.

'Mugetsu? Mugetsu?! Are you here?!' Absently bringing up the fingertips of her right hand, Ichigo kneaded the bridge of her nose to hold back the pain whilst searching the tops of the buildings for the presence of the long haired female that had become her only companion throughout this eternal nightmare of pain and terror. She was about to raise her voice again, seeking to call out when chocolate brown eyes blinked owlishly instead; a soft gasp escaping lush lips the instant that Ichigo felt the tug of a familiar presence entering her heart and Mugetsu's reiatsu overwhelming the entire range of her strained senses.

The orange haired seventeen-year-old whirled around at the distinctive tap of waraji clad feet landing right behind her, the entire building trembling in its foundations beneath their feet at mere presence of the powerful being before Ichigo gazed at the short distance that separated them anxiously. A pair of pained chocolate brown orbs lifting shyly to collide with another pair that was similar in colour to hers. However, those deep seated eyes of compassion were tinged with a red-brown pigment instead. The colour taking on a dangerous, demon like tint for all the others who were bold enough to observe them fully as they looked down at Ichigo now. Her Zanpactō counterpart just a little taller in her beautiful build and a bit more confident than Ichigo was in her relaxed but protective stance.

'I'm here, Ichigo.' Mugetsu said reassuringly, resting warm fingertips upon a trembling shoulder despite Ichigo's violent flinch as she stepped closer and offered a pillar of support when the orangette felt her entire being suddenly sag with exhaustion and her forehead collided painfully with a warm shoulder. 'Careful, Mistress. I'm _always_ here, I'm not going anywhere, remember.' The soothing voice promised in a lilting tone and Ichigo nodded dazedly, a sigh of relief finally spilling from between her parted lips as she brought her fingers up to wind them in long pitch black locks to find her unusually faded balance again. Forcing herself to put some distance between the two of them before she could make more of a fool of herself.

'Sorry,' Ichigo said softly, gazing up at her companion's features from beneath a sprawl of messy orange locks. It was like looking into an odd mirror, or so Mugetsu had said when she had first seen Ichigo. Where the orangette now found herself gazing into the same haunting and soft features that she herself possessed, warm red-brown eyes staring back at her from a lengthy sprawl of pitch black locks that tumbled into her eyes and her doppelganger thoughtfully tugged her bottom lip between her teeth with a frown of concern. Hip length, no long pitch black locks that were even longer than that, dancing softly in the currents of the water. A gentle smile curling at petal pink lips as a ragged Bankai cloak of black, red and white curled around her sensuous form and Mugetsu held out her hand for Ichigo to take expectantly.

'Come now, Ichigo, don't be shy. I cannot heal you if we don't have physical contact. I'm just going take the pain away, like we've done many times before.' Mugetsu promised and the orangette suddenly found herself flushing softly at her doppelganger's appearance that was drawing closer to her, averting her eyes from the sight for the hundredth time since first seeing this woman within her soul. She was absolutely beautiful, even the long black chain that wound restrictively around the torn away sleeve of her right arm and the black gloved hand that elegantly curled around the hilt-less and menacing form of a pitch black daitō, seemed to draw Ichigo in as brown eyes dazedly observed two full breasts, quite voluptuous and distracting, peaking over the low cut neck line of that cloak like kosode.

_Shit_! A soft flush dusted pale cheeks when Ichigo briefly glanced down at her bare feet, still completely bewildered that her own were the same size and her reaction towards this being in front of her that was anything but normal. This wasn't something she would ever get used to...only a while ago her mind had still been wired like a seventeen-year-old male's, a change like this...it was completely confusing and out of sorts to be experiencing. _Completely_ disconcerting now to feel a strange sense of attractiveness towards this being, but Ichigo had to force it into the back of her mind. The transcendent Mugetsu standing before her was like the darker reflection of her soul. The black haired Zanpactō had inherited the porcelain white skin of the doppelganger Hollow that had once lived within Ichigo's Inner World, his black nailed fingers on her left hand and his deadly teasing smile whilst she had also taken on Zangetsu Ossan's inherent calm and soothing presence that Ichigo had always marvelled at.

'Why so flustered, Ichi? I look just like you, there's no need to get so embarrassed.' She said softly, smiling teasingly when Ichigo tried to hide her flushed cheeks behind the sprawl of messy orange locks promptly without much luck to the feathering strands.

'S-shut up...I-I still can't get used to it!' Ichigo complained softly and it was true, she couldn't and staring at the being that was before her now, taking on the features and shape that she possessed...it was a decidedly odd thing to be seeing. Mugetsu merely chuckled, however, suddenly grabbing a hold of a tanned wrist, her elegant fingers curling around warm flesh as she pulled the two of them to sit upon the surface of the roof instead. Gentle fingers curling in soft orange locks as the black haired spirit passed her fingertips through Ichigo's hair soothingly, humming softly in thought as she allowed her reiatsu to saturate her being and rested her palm against an overly warm and sticky forehead.

Mugetsu was frowning deeply, observing the fevered haze that seemed to be spilling into chocolate brown orbs as she sought to allay away the pain that Ichigo must have been feeling and to heal some of the damage that had been done to her body. Ichigo was left shivering under the familiar touch however, her brown eyes seeking to flutter shut at the sensations that were whispering quite pleasurably through her veins. In here, away from the far reaches of reality, Ichigo knew that Mugetsu would never let any harm come to her. The first time that she had unknowingly tread foot upon this once abandoned plane, Ichigo had passed out from another strange drug that had been saturating her system in a liquid fire of pain. Where even then, Mugetsu had somehow took away all her pain, offering only the comfort and reassurance that she was not as alone as her mind was telling her she was. Proving, that in her eternal nightmare, there was a small bit of reprieve to be found within herself.

Back then, even now, when icy tendrils of tears spilled past Ichigo's lids and trailed down her cheeks unbidden of her permission at the helplessness she felt in this situation, Mugetsu never said anything. The transcendent being remaining quiet most of the time, teasing and playful other times to cheer her sorrow but when Ichigo got like this, she remained a silent pillar of support that never expected anything in return and when she did talk it was usually something profound that needed to be said. In this world, for Ichigo, her actions spoke louder than words and the first time that the black haired woman had knelt before the orangette, promising to protect her new master, Ichigo knew that there was only sincerity to be found in her words...someone she could trust.

Ichigo eagerly leaned into the whispering touches ruffling through her orange locks, making herself comfortable by laying her head back against a black hakama clad thigh as her brown eyes drifted shut at the overwhelming press of exhaustion tugging at her entire being before snapping open again in distress. It was almost as if all her strength was being stolen away from her, her companion tugging softly at her orange locks when her mind strayed too far into dark memories before a warm forehead rested against hers tenderly. Ichigo was observing the spread of her Inner World around her lazily, forcibly relaxing into the brush of cool water from the ocean of despair that her world was sunk beneath as it tickled across her tanned skin and she curled her arms around her waist in search of some of the faded warmth that was escaping her.

'I'm tired, Mugetsu.' Ichigo said softly, _sorrowfully_, as she cursed her new found ability to produce darkened tears to her eyes as she gazed up at the concerned features of her soul companion. A deep frown was tugging at those black eyebrows, furrowing in a way that was so similar to the one that was already gracing Ichigo's forehead as her doppelganger reached her black nailed left hand towards Ichigo's cheek to brush away the evidence of her pain. A soft sigh spilling from pale lips before she gave a watery smile, her head turning towards the unseeing sky as if she was listening to something far away. Her pitch black locks were tumbling over her shoulders, her form leaning protectively over Ichigo before she pressed a brief kiss to a tangerine furrowed brow. The tumble of her long hair seemed to shield the both of them from the world in a curtain of sheer black. Creating another space of comfort as Ichigo breathed softly, pressing her now fever reddened cheeks against the sweet smelling fabric of a hakama as warm fingertips never left their soothing purchase in soft orange locks.

'I know,' Mugetsu replied, her black gloved hand uncurling from the black daitō that was sticking up from the side of the building, the razor sharp tip having been driven into the concrete when they had sat down, as she rested her hand against the top of Ichigo's breast. Ignoring the soft cry of alarm and fear before pouring her indiscernible and inherently warm reiatsu straight into her master's heart. Her action instantly stilled Ichigo's cries of concern as she felt a new and heady warmth settling into her entire being. Finding herself whimpering softly, not entirely sure what to be feeling in the rushing sensations as she pulled her legs closer to her and her arms automatically wound around a thin waist and she pressed her forehead against a flat stomach to stave off the hitch of her breath. The sheer sensation that the simple action created was enough to make Ichigo cry out in a touch of relief, revelling in a totally different warmth that was settling across her heart.

'I want to go home.' Ichigo cried, fingertips twisting in the black and red fabric of a Bankai cloak as warm lips pressed atop the crown of her head.

'I know, Ichigo. We'll get you home.' Mugetsu promised, pulling her master closer to her, the black haired being wound Ichigo up in welcoming embrace before leaning the both of them back against the harsh concrete where she had created a small nest of softness out of the soft material of her cloak. Mugetsu softly swiping away at the few tears that still escaped large brown eyes and curling black lashes as she pressed her lips to a sweaty forehead. She knew that this fever was a lot worse the wounds she had managed to heal several minutes ago. She didn't like it, her master...no her _Mistress_ should not be feeling this way and she knew that it was her fault. Ichigo's soul no longer held the properties to support a Zanpactō spirit. But she _wasn't_ exactly a Zanpactō spirit either, she was something else entirely. But Mugetsu could tell that her presence alone was affecting Ichigo.

The older of the two, the one that bore her with such kindness even when she was sure her presence was slowly killing her, was dying at her touch. And it hurt, Mugetsu had been born to protect this being, born to keep Ichigo safe from the people that sought to harm her. She wanted nothing more than to protect her...but she was hurting Ichigo instead, her range of power that stretched into the horizon to become untouchable was locked away in this world where it couldn't even reach Ichigo to truly help her.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo.' She whispered softly, passing soft fingertips across reddened cheeks as she gently closed those brown eyes gazing up at her with such undeniable trust. 'I'm hurting you and I―.' Mugetsu was forced to trail off, frowning when soft fingertips pressed across her lips, silencing her before she could speak more. A soft smile was tugging at lush strawberry red lips before Ichigo shook her head in denial.

'Don't say it,' Ichigo pleaded softly, sorrowful eyes turning towards the blackened sky above her in contemplation. 'You are doing more than enough to keep me strong. I will get out of this. We will, someone can help...someone has to. No matter what that man has done to bring you back, I cannot lose you again. I'll not be left powerless, so no matter what happens, we have to stay together okay, Mugetsu?' Ichigo asked despairingly, leaning back into warm fingertips that were carding through her hair once more as she curled closer to the warmth that her companion granted her. She wanted human contact, wanted comfort and Mugetsu was the only one that was able to grant it to her. So Ichigo shifted closer, resting her forehead against another and pulling those pitch black locks closer to her to envelope her completely.

'Don't leave me, Mugetsu...please...that is all I ask. No matter what happens, don't leave me again.'

'I won't, Ichigo.' She promised, a whisper of a smile tugging at strawberry red lips as Ichigo finally relaxed enough to actually allow her soul to seek out some rest.

'You need to rest, Ichigo, please. You're tired. I'll wake you if someone comes.' Ichigo sighed softly, breathing in the sweetened scent of long black locks spread all around her as she finally loosened up her tensed shoulders and did not even flush when her temple pressed against the swell of two breasts and warm lips pressed against the top of her head. She didn't like the pain that she could hear in that gentle voice, but there was nothing she could do to soothe it away now when her mind was drifting so far away from her. Not with the lull of a rested heart beating softly beneath her ear.

'I'll protect you, Ichigo.' The orangette smiled, drifting into a calmed rest where, only for a moment, the terror of the eternal night couldn't reach her anymore and there was an eternal warmth curled around her perfectly. Something that her soul had been reaching out for, for the longest time but she had never granted herself the forgiveness to revel in it before. But now, with certain death looming over her shoulder...just this once she'd allow herself this brush of gentle calm that she had only known her dead mother to ever have been able to indulge her in before.

* * *

'Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up! You _have_ to wake up!' A frantic voice called out, the volume echoing unpleasantly through Ichigo's head as dazed brown eyes snapped open instantly at the slightly panicked call. Wary eyes observing Mugetsu as the black haired spirit leaned over her form from beneath the sprawl of messy orange locks. Ichigo was flinching internally at the sight, her mind frantically trying to make sense of her Inner World again as it swam in dizzying circles around her. She was groaning lowly, pushing herself to sit up as a painful headache skittered across her forehead. This one much worse than what she had remembered falling asleep with as she brought up her hand to press against her temple to relieve some of pressure building there.

_Shit_! Ichigo cursed colourfully, she could barely even see Mugetsu through the blur that her vision had taken on. But when cool fingers rested against her furrowed brow, they briefly brushed away some of the uncomfortable heat that had been spreading painfully through her entire being and relieved a little of the pain in her head as well. Ichigo stumbled through several uncoordinated steps seconds later though, shivering as she was helped to her feet when a gloved hand curled around her wrist and pulled her upright. A dizzying rush instantly entering her mind at the action, fingertips automatically coming up to grip the black fabric of Mugetsu's cloak like kosode to steady herself when an unwavering hand pressed against her shoulder to keep her grounded.

'Mugetsu? W-what's going on?' Ichigo asked fearfully, finally finding her balance as her doppelganger pulled away from her with an apologetic smile. Tenderly taking Ichigo's hand in hers with a firm grip, Mugetsu reached for the black daitō that was resting against the side of the building decisively despite the concerned frown that was tugging at her black brows. The pitch black blade however, glinted ominously in the muffled rays of the sun that scarcely penetrated this deep before passing it over into Ichigo's hand instead. Giving the orangette only a second to comprehend the situation before Ichigo instantly stiffened at the feeling of her entire world shattering around her. A heady and overwhelmingly nostalgic rush of power and reiatsu saturating her very soul with a violently painful push as it screamed through her mind deafeningly.

A pained cry of alarm was tugged from lush strawberry red lips, the orange haired teen only hazily aware that a protective black glove was forming across the skin of her right hand, curling around her fingertips warmly before she instinctively gripped the familiar form of that bare black blade just above the expansion of those menacing black prongs. Wincing at the icy cold touch of a three metre long chain winding securely around her right arm, Ichigo panted softly at her faded breath. The tip of the razor sharp blade pressing into the concrete of the building, sinking into it, to keep her from falling to her knees under the strain of power when Mugetsu gazed down at her with an encouraging smile. Soft fingertips wiping away at the trickle of sweat that was streaking down Ichigo's temple before Mugetsu rested her pale palm across Ichigo's still warm forehead. Brushing messy orange locks away from her Mistress' beautiful brown orbs in a bid to calm her suddenly out of control body.

'Mugetsu...what―.' A black nailed finger instantly sealed Ichigo's protest, pressing across her lips as red-brown eyes gazed into the distance for several long moments.

'Shush, Ichigo, and _listen_ to me. We don't have much time. Take me, take my power and protect yourself, Aruji (1*).' Mugetsu said frantically, her own hand resting atop of Ichigo's that was already possessively curled around the black daitō's form. 'My power has finally stabilized a bit, but only enough for you to materialize my blade by your side for a little while. A half hour at most, Ichigo, and even then I don't know the effects it's going to have on your body. Considering that this is a Zanpactō blade and your soul isn't that of a Shinigami anymore and you are still in your human form, it might not grant you all the power that you wielded before. But it should be _enough_ to get you out.' Ichigo nodded dazedly, shivering at the feeling of trepidation that was streaking through her veins as her senses seemed to stretch further than before.

'You _know_ what to do, call my name and I will be with you every step of the way. Promise me though, that you'll get out, Ichigo? Even if you have to become a merciless demon to force your way out. _Promise_ me, Ichigo.' Mugetsu pleaded and Ichigo nodded, still struggling to draw in a proper breath to even say those words but when she finally got them out, her black haired counterpart nodded in acceptance. Sharp red-brown orbs digging deeply into her soul as Mugetsu pressed two black nailed fingers against Ichigo's forehead gently, forcing her to concentrate on the world around her once more before the orangette felt an uncomfortable string of reiatsu winding itself around her heart before giving a painful lurch as her doppelganger sought to pull away.

'Someone's coming, I can feel them. But it's _not_ him, so do not be afraid Ichigo. There are four of them I think, three with the same level of power as _that_ man, no a little above him. The fourth, they're not far behind in terms of strength. Whether they are enemies or allies, I simply do not know. But you need to return, Mistress, and escape. Before they can find you.' The black haired being pointed out anxiously, startling Ichigo when she suddenly felt her Inner World pulling away from her. She barely even had a second to think, to whisper a word of alarm when her entire form was suddenly violently wrenched backwards into a brush of oblivion and the reality on the outside of her deep consciousness snapped back into existence.

'What _the_ hell!' Ichigo yelled, a chocking cough escaped her lungs as she only barely noticed that someone had released the restraints that had been wound around her wrists and had uselessly pinned her to the wall. It had probably been a lab assistant, one of the few that worked down here. Ichigo had encountered many of them before but never once had they released her from her restraints without their master's permission. That fact alone caused a curse to escape her lips, frantic brown orbs attempting to scan the darkened cell for any form of danger that could attack her. But when she found none, Ichigo relaxed minutely. Her small unpredicted movement however, brought to light the soft sound of a familiar tinkling chain.

The eternal night of Hueco Mundo's moonlight briefly glinted off of the elegant black blade that was clutched possessively within her right hand. The black chain shifting coldly against the skin of Ichigo's arm when she forced herself to stand with uncertain and jerky movements. Her entire centre of balance was thrown off though, her fingertips scrabbling against the wall to help keep her steady as she shuddered at the heady rush of pain igniting through her body as the ankle she had sprained earlier came to life again. She was breathing raggedly, grimacing at the taste of blood that was flooding through her mouth before spitting out the sickening liquid with another cough. Mugetsu could soothe away the pain in her Inner World, help her sleep, but rarely was she able to physically affect the damage that had been done to Ichigo's body.

As it was now, she wouldn't be able to do much. Even her wrists were bruised and chaffed by the restraints that had bound her before; _everything_ was different. The way she moved, uncertain of her steps and her stance with the blade...it was a nightmare.

Black jeans clung tightly to her curved hips, the pant legs slipping over her smaller feet at the loss of height she had gone through and the blue shirt, once snugly fitted around her torso, stretched tightly over the curve of her breasts. She was a right mess, blood staining her clothes so obviously in the tortures she had gone through as her mind spun in circles of undeniable dizziness. She_ had_ to get out though, she had promised Mugetsu that she would. Even if she could barely walk in a straight line. Ichigo had no idea how far she would be able to escape, but with the heaviness of the blade in her hand she would try to get away far enough to find someone to help. Mugetsu had already warned her that four powerful beings were coming towards her, the people she would try to avoid now. Her range of senses was fairly distorted at the moment, enough so to confuse her senses as well and throw off her ability to discern ally from enemy.

'One shot, Mugetsu.' Ichigo said softly, fingertips caressing the sharpened edge of the black blade for a brief moment. 'Lend me your strength for a single moment.' Knowing instinctively what would come, Ichigo raised the daitō horizontally in front of her. Her back pressing against the bars of the cell she had been held in for support, the sharp black tip pointing towards the wall she had been chained to as Ichigo gazed sorrowfully at the eternal moon peeking in from the high bars of the small window one last time. If she could see _that_, then it meant that the desert plane was just on the outside of that wall and so was her freedom. They would come running at such an obvious explosion of power though, but it didn't matter anymore. Ichigo had to get out...she wanted to see her family and friends one last time.

'Getsuga...' Ichigo intoned, shuddering headily at the feeling of an overwhelmingly powerful reiatsu encircling her arm and curling around Mugetsu's blade. The sheer overwhelming quantity of it storming into the small cell and blacking out the entirety of the room. No, possibly the entire floor she was kept captive on, as Ichigo felt her heart resonating peacefully with the pulse of the restrained reiatsu snaked around her form. A dizzying rush of encouragement from her black haired counterpart reaching into the depths of her mind though, urged Ichigo forward. The final call of her most dangerous technique rushing past strawberry red lips in an explosion of power so great that the orangette felt the steel bars groaning against her back at the force it was released with.

Her arms instantly came up to shield her face from the shower of concrete, dust and steel rushing towards her. Ichigo crying out in alarm as she felt the very building tremble all around her, groaning at the strain of her released power as it threatened to collapse. But what was worse, what made everything that much more useless was the fact that Ichigo's limbs felt unbearably heavy now. She couldn't move, her legs uselessly sliding beneath her as she fell towards the ground helplessly. Her fingertips clutched so tightly around the black blade in her gloved hand that it threatened to cut into her palm. A broken, despaired sob escaped her parted lips. A wash of utter terror escaping her lips in a frightful scream as Ichigo gazed helplessly at her freedom spread out before her.

Hueco Mundo, the entirety of the arid plane had been revealed to her. More than just a single cell wall had been blown away. Ichigo could see them...the others that had been captive in here with her, they were all escaping into the eternal night. Flickering out of existence whilst she was left behind in the darkness of her own despair and the very obvious display that she had regained the powers Kurotsuchi Mayuri had been trying to recreate. She hated it, she couldn't move, could hardly breathe. _Everything_ hurt and despite Mugetsu's presence that still remained unwaveringly strong within her soul, the orange haired teen couldn't even get away from what she wanted to escape from so desperately in the first place.

There were screams ringing out all around her, the deafening bellow of alarms from the warning systems, flashes of red lights flickering on in the corridor behind her as the rush of footsteps began to resound loudly throughout Ichigo ears. They were coming for her, ready to seal her away again and she couldn't even move to defend herself. She slumped towards the floor, drawing her black blade closer just to feel a brush of comfort one last time as several tears of sorrow traced down her cheeks. Why had no one come to save her from this place? Why had no one even looked for her? Did they not understand the pain of being locked away like this, the pain of living without hope and a shattered life so irrevocably?

Ichigo had given up everything to come and save Inoue, had faced death three or four times over just to bring her home safely. She had saved Rukia once too, rushing headlong into the face of powerful adversaries without even understanding a lick of the power that rested within her soul. Back then she had barely even been able to wield Zangetsu against an enemy. So why? She must have been missing for a long time now...was she that hard to find or was it something else that kept them away? Was she no longer of any use to Soul Society? It sure seemed like it, it was them that had taken her captive here in the first place. It hurt to even think these things, breaking Ichigo's resolve into a thousand pieces around her as she practically lost all of her hope.

'Help me...please!' She called softly, brown eyes suddenly falling shut at the overwhelming pull of exhaustion as the world started to fade into an uncontainable oblivion seeking to consume her whole. There was no one to answer her though, just the frantic calls of concern from the one living within her soul, telling her stay awake. To get up and move. But it was impossible, Ichigo was all alone again. The only one that was still beside her was Mugetsu as Ichigo could only vaguely hear the rush of footsteps entering her cell from hole she had blown in the side of the building. Brown eyes fluttered open dazedly, the world blurring before her as frantic yells of concern saturated her distorted hearing in a strangely familiar voice.

'You stupid idiot! I told you we had to look here first, Renji! You should never believe anything that the bastard Captain says. There is no way that the enormous explosion of power was _not_ Ichigo's, hell even his reiatsu is staining this cell quite darkly. I don't see him here though. Do you don't think his father has found him first or Urahara.' Ichigo groaned softly, curling into a small ball at the gating noise. The world was rapidly swimming back into focus again, her eyes blinking tiredly to try and chase away some of the blackness that had crept into her vision as the world faded in and out of strained focus. She could hardly see anymore...

Someone was still yelling away in the distance, words unable to form any sense in her head as Ichigo blinked rapidly. She was suddenly very aware of a powerful presence hovering close to her, a waraji clad foot coming into her field of vision as someone knelt beside her concernedly. Ichigo cried out in alarm however, when she saw fingertips reaching towards the black blade still possessively clutched in her gloved hand. Sure that those fingers were seeking to steal away her only hope as a sudden and new touch of panic began to saturate her being. A hitched breath lodging itself in her throat as a cry of alarm was tugged from her throat; Ichigo reaching out blunt nails to stop the progress of that hand as she brought the black blade closer to her protectively.

'No! D-don't! Don't touch!' Ichigo cried suddenly, abruptly stilling those fingertips. A frown of confusion tugging at her brows as blood red locks fluttered briefly in front of her eyes. The blurred outline of someone gazing down at her with a frown, entering her range of vision as Ichigo shuffled backwards to get away from the overwhelming presence. It felt oddly familiar but at that point in time, Ichigo didn't know who to trust. Especially another Shinigami.

This being...he could be working for the deranged psychopath for all she knew.

'Oi! Shut it for a moment midget!' A rumbling baritone suddenly bellowed and Ichigo jerked back at the volume, shivering at the touch. Trying to pull away at the fingertips brushing her messy orange locks away from eyes as a blurry face suddenly loomed very close to hers as if inspecting her for something. 'Just because you're a Vice-Captain now does not give you the right to order me around. But anyways, come look at this, Rukia. Does this not look like Zangetsu to you?' Ichigo blinked tiredly, her mouth parting to try and form words as someone suddenly helped her to sit up, the presence suddenly dawning on her even when the world around her was flickering into a rush of oblivion. 'The hair colour, it's a bit dirty... But it's orange enough. The gender however, the gender is completely wrong. This is a girl right, Rukia? I'm not wrong.' Ichigo moaned softly, blinking rapidly to clear her vision as her mind finally began catching up to her body's movement.

'Oi, are you alright, kid? You look a bit out of it.' The voice asked again and Ichigo shook her head in the negative, she was far from alright, she could barely speak. 'Tell me where you got that Zanpactō, it's a bit changed since I last saw it but that's definately Ichigo's. Please, we're looking for my friend, he's been missing for a week now and you're the only one with the ability to tell us where he is.' Ichigo glared deeply suddenly, finding some of her faded strength before pulling Mugetsu into her lap as she suddenly gripped a hold of the red haired male's kosode and pulled him closer with her free hand. Her forehead colliding painfully with another's as she coughed with the sudden strain it took to keep breathing normally.

'Damn it! I won't stay conscious long, you red-pineapple! It's ME, Ichigo! Get me out of here, Renji! Before that bastard comes back, I don't know what he plans to do next but if he gets a hold of Mugetsu...the entirety of Soul Society will get destroyed.' Ichigo had barely been able to get the words out before her vision suddenly blackened and her consciousness began to fade away from her. She was finally getting out of this hell hole but she couldn't even stay conscious long enough to be of any help, barely awake even long enough to try and explain what the hell that man had done to her. She could feel strong arms winding around her shoulders however, someone shouting in her ear frantically to keep her awake but it was a useless endeavour. She was gone...this time to a place where not even Mugetsu could reach her...

'Shit! RUKIA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!'

* * *

1* - Aruji – Master, Mistress...the way a Zanpactō usually refers to their wielder.

Okay, that's all done. And Ichigo was rescued too! Thank goodness, I really hate torturing my characters. For now though, please leave me a review, I would greatly appreciate it before I'll be starting on Daddy's little demon for my next update. After that is Tsukino Kage.

Alright, it's a bit late here in NZ, so no hot chocolate for me tonight. But some cookies sound nice.

Ja Ne

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
